


I want you more than an Oscar

by plasticmarshmallows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Crush, Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Ending, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Precious Eren Yeager, Secret Crush, Top Eren Yeager, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, he's so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticmarshmallows/pseuds/plasticmarshmallows
Summary: “You’re so whipped.” Hanji said with a sigh, turning to follow Isabel.Levi grabbed his backpack, dragging it behind him as he walked up the stairs. “I know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, happy heart day peeps! I hope you enjoy these awkward, love-ridden dorks as much as I do!
> 
> And yeah, I got a thing for pining, bottom Levi but honestly, who doesn't???

Levi scowled in disgust as he entered the hell that is also known as school. Reds and pinks covered the school hallways and Levi hated it. It’s February, the only reason why the bright, happy colors fill the school is because of the dreaded holiday of Valentine’s day. Levi had always thought the day was pointless. He never had anyone to spend it with, and if there was someone, the boy was always taken by some bimbo bitch who couldn’t tell the difference between a strawberry and a tomato.

Not only that, but the dating pool for gay men was scarce at his school.

It sucked ass.

“Morning.” Levi recognized that sing-song voice like he knew that back of his hand. He didn’t bother with turning his head and focused on opening his locker to exchange his books out. “Wow, someone's grumpy this morning.”

“Fuck off,” Levi snapped. Even thinking about the dreaded holiday put him in a bad mood and it was a week away. He knew it would be worse when the day actually showed up. The thought of skipping school that day crossed his mind and he sighed.

“Are you already pouting over Valentine’s day?” Levi snapped his eyes to examine Hanji’s face. He wanted nothing more than to reach over and smack that snarky grin off her face but that wouldn’t prove anything. “You know,” she bumped her shoulder into his as they made their way through the hallway to homeroom, “you could always give Eren a card.”

Levi almost stopped mid-walk, feeling his cheeks turn a light shade of pink at the mention of his pathetic crush of three years. They were in the same grade, the other boy in almost all of Levi’s classes their senior year. It was like the universe was trying to give Levi a heart attack. He knew that he didn’t exist in the popular boy’s world and he had come to terms with that the moment Levi discovered he had a crush on the ocean-eyed school jock.

He wasn’t even gay. At least, not that Levi knew of. There had been plenty of rumors around the school that Eren was at least bi but there wasn’t any evidence to support said rumors and the brunette always acted as if the rumors didn’t exist.

“Don’t humor me.” Levi muttered, cutting in front of her to abruptly turn into their homeroom. He heard her cackle, following closely behind and they gave greeting nods to their teacher before making their way to their assigned seats.

“I’m just saying. You don’t even have to put your name on it.”

Levi rolled his eyes, slumping down in his seat with arms crossed over his chest. “No, Hanji. And besides,” he scuffed his foot against the tile ground and crossed his ankles, refusing to meet his friend’s eye. “No doubt he’ll have a whole pile in his fucking locker. Every girl in the fucking school is in love with him. Mine would be nothing.”

Hanji opened her mouth to counter, only for her words to stop when another friend joined them. “Are we talking about Eren?”

“Who else?” Hanji grinned, kicking Levi’s foot with her own. “I’m trying to convince Levi to slip a little card into his locker.”

“Awww, that would be so cute.”

Levi snapped his eyes up to the redhead, her pigtails bouncing on either side of her head. It was obvious that she and Eren were related. It was hard not to tell; they both had the same big, curious filled eyes and dazzling smile. The first time she and Levi had met, Levi was sure they were twins only to be met with a fifteen minute rant about the difference between the two and that they were only cousins.

“But,” she sat in the seat next to Levi, crossing one leg over the other as she busied herself with tying her laces. “I can see you’re dreading Valentine’s day as much as he is.”

Levi’s eyebrows shot up at the statement. “Huh?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t doubt it.” Hanji laughed, leaning her elbow on Levi’s desk and it took all his self control not to push it off and have her smack her head on the surface. “I mean, he’s gonna go home with like two garbage bags full of cards and candy and gifts.”

Levi opened his mouth to give Hanji a snarky remark but was cut short when a certain brunette walked into the room with his loud group of athlete friends. It was like they travelled in a pack.

It was easy to see why Eren was popular. He was everything Levi wasn’t; tall, friendly, charismatic, pretty, talented. The whole nine-yards. It made Levi hate himself a little more for liking the other boy. He averted his eyes when Eren glanced over at them, busying himself with scrolling through his phone and he felt Hanji nudge his foot only to counter it with a kick to her shin.

“Aye, moron,” Isabel called across the classroom and Hanji snorted. Even Levi had to look up to see the reaction of the other students as they all glanced her way. “Get over here.” Eren sighed, standing from his seat and hopping over the chair with ease no thanks to his beautiful legs.

Because Isabel was in track—as was Eren—and because she was one of Levi’s best friends, he had gotten to see those legs and amazing ass in short shorts for nearly four years. Of course, Levi being the gay teenager that he was, he easily appreciated the view, even before Levi discovered his petty crush.  
“Yes, moron?” Eren countered, a cheeky grin covering his face and Levi has to remind himself not to stare but Eren is making it almost impossible.

Who was Levi kidding? Eren made it practically impossible for Levi to even breathe.

“Ha,” Isabel deadpanned and rummaged around in her bag before pulling something out. “Here. This is for you from Mom.”

Eren peered in the bag. “What are they?”

“What else would she give you?”

“Wait, are those your mom’s brownies?” Hanji asked and Levi gave a slight snort of amusement. She turned to look at him, Levi unaware that Eren and Isabel were staring at well. “What? They’re the fucking best brownies. They’re the ones that we ate on Isabel’s birthday.”

“You mean that _you_ ate?” Levi jabbed with a small smirk of amusement. “Yeah, I remember those _so_ well.”

Eren laughed, capturing Levi’s attention with ease at the beautiful sound and his face turned a dark shade of red and he looked away. “He’s shy.” Isabel lied and Levi wanted to melt into the ground.

He didn’t bother with listening to the rest of the conversation between the duo, Erwin joining moments after Eren left. Levi felt Isabel’s hand on his knee as they bell rang and he didn’t bother with looking up and hid his face in his arms on the desk.

Thankfully, the embarrassment subsided quickly after leaving the classroom and everyone went their separate ways to their different classes. Eren was somewhat easy to ignore in the classes that they shared together, sitting in the back with his cocky grin and snarky remarks that only his friends could hear. He meant them all in good fun, never getting in trouble because of his standing with the principle.

Wouldn’t want the star athlete to be suspended, the whole world would melt.

Only was it in biology did Levi actually want to die.

He sat behind Eren, getting the entire period to stare off and examine the way his back muscles flexed under his shirt, the way his legs looked in his perfect fitting skinny jeans. Sometimes, Levi was lucky enough to see a sliver of skin appear from where his shirt rided up. Levi had those few times burned in his mind to think back to in history.

But, this period was different.

Of course today was the day they needed partners to work. And of course both Levi’s and Eren’s partners were absent.

“Eren, you can go ahead and turn around to work with Levi on this one.” Levi dreaded his biology teacher’s words, hated her for them—she was a sweetheart, bless her soul—but now was not the day to be paired with the most gorgeous boy in school. He wanted to slam his head into the table.

Before he could object to being fine with working alone, Eren was spinning around, almost too enthusiastically for Levi’s tastes, and he plops himself down across from Levi. There’s that smile that melts Levi’s ice cold heart and he wants to squeal like a teenage girl.

He kept that internal.

They stared at each other for a moment and Levi is the first to pry his eyes away from Eren’s and he glanced down at the textbook in front of him. He can tell that Eren wants to say something because his mouth is opening and closing like a gaping fish. His eyebrows furrow together and Levi finally looks up at him.

“You’re friends with Isabel?”

Levi was taken aback by the question but answered anyways. “Yeah. Yeah she’s one of my best friends.” Levi examined Eren’s curious face and his fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and brush his fingers over Eren’s strong jawline.

“I should have connected the dots.” He scoffed a little to himself and Levi quirks an eyebrow up in questioning. “I mean, she talks about you quite a lot.” Levi blushed at that, mentally cursing Isabel. “I mean, not in a bad way. She’s always talking about you and that Hanji girl and Farlan. But I mean, then again, Farlan is her fucking boyfriend so that’s all she can do is talk about him.” Eren rolled his eyes exasperatedly and Levi chuckles a little.

“Oh, also,” Eren turned around and rummaged around in his bag before pulling out a mushed paper bag that looked a lot like the one that Isabel gave him this morning. “Since Hanji always eats the brownies,” he pulled one out and held it out to Levi.

Levi stared at it confused before looking back up at Eren. “What?”

“It’s for you.”

“Why?” _Stopping asking questions you imbecile._

“No one should ever skip out on Aunt Magnolia’s brownies. It’s like a kiss from the heavens.”

_No, that would be a kiss from you._

Levi wanted to smack himself for thinking that, but he was even more thankful that he didn’t say it outloud.

“Ah.” Levi took it from his hand, examining it to avoid Eren’s eager and insistent eyes before he took a bite. “Damn.” He gave a look of approval to the brownie in his hand and Eren grinned wider.

“Good, isn’t it?”

Levi smiled a little, nodding as he continued to eat the treat while reading over the directions of their assignment. He shifted in his seat, crossing one leg over the other as he skimmed the words, his eyes occasionally flicking up to Eren’s face and back down so not to get caught staring.

The next time he did it, Eren was already watching him and it made Levi freeze. His heart skipped a beat, his palms becoming sweaty and he rubbed them on his jeans. “Uh—”

“You have…” Eren gestured to Levi’s face and he brought a hand up to brush at his cheek but Eren shook his head. Levi tense when Eren’s hand reached over, cupping his jaw gently as he used his thumb to wipe at the corner of Levi’s mouth. Levi could only stare at Eren’s eyes that were trained on his lips. His touched seared into Levi’s skin like a tattoo that he could keep forever, knowing it would be the only time with Eren’s skin on his.

“Sorry,” Eren murmured, his vibrant eyes flickering up to meet Levi’s. It was as if the world stopped for a moment and something flashed in Eren’s eyes. Levi didn’t know what it was, hadn’t seen it before with all the times he stared at the other boy.

He swore that he could see Eren leaning in just a bit but it was stopped when a sharp clash from the other side of the room sounded. Everyone’s attention was switched to the duo in the back, one of the students falling back from tipping too far in their chair.

Levi cleared his throat, directing his attention to the work at hand and not the way Eren’s fingers had left a tingling sensation over his jaw.

 

* * *

 

“Can you believe that Valentine’s day is like, a week away?” Hanji asked as they walked down the sidewalk. Levi grunted in response, his focus on not slipping on the ice that was there. He hated the snow and the ice and the cold. He hated winter.

“Who fucking cares.” Levi replied bitterly. Ever since the day in biology, Levi’s feelings for Eren had somehow intensified. He fucking hated it. He was thankful that neither Isabel or Hanji mentioned it despite that it was obvious. He always acted like a shy child whenever Eren showed up at Isabel’s place unannounced. Those were the perks of the two living right next door to each other.

Isabel had stayed home sick today, Hanji and Levi on their way to visit her so that she wouldn’t be alone while her parents were at work. She had begged them to skip school, and any other day they would have, but Levi had that stupid biology assignment that was lasting way longer than it really fucking should and Hanji had a calculus test.

A loud curse left Levi’s mouth as he slipped, barely managing to catch himself. The cul-de-sac that Isabel lived in apparently didn’t know how to shovel snow or ice, the middle of it covered in a thick layer of it that allowed some of the younger kids, even older one skate around like it was a hockey rink.

“Oh, hey it’s Eren.” Hanji said, Levi’s head instantly snapping up to see if she was just messing with him or not. And sure enough, there he was. He and a few other neighbor boys running around and slipping on the ice, using makeshift sleds to push and pull each other around.

Eren’s beanie matched his skin tone almost perfectly, his hair messy in a devilishly handsome way and it was difficult not to stare. His cheeks were rosy red, a large smile over his pretty face and Levi was pretty sure he died and gone to heaven.

Levi slipped again, not watching where he was going as he was too busy staring at Eren and this time was successful in falling. He groaned, the books in his backpack digging into his spine and he was thankful that he didn’t crack his head open on the ice. The laughter and yelling stopped as Levi slipped, all attention on him now and Hanji hovered over him.

“Hey, at least you got some ice on it first.”

He flipped her off, slowly sitting up as Eren slid over to them with impeccable balance. Levi vaguely remembered Isabel mentioning Eren playing hockey when he was younger so that could be the reason of his amazing coordination.

“Are you okay?”

Levi blinked up at him, the question registering after a quiet moment and he nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m fine. Not my first time slipping on this godforsaken ice.”

Eren chuckled, extending out a hand to Levi which he took after a hesitant moment. Levi wasn’t surprised that Eren could pull him up with such ease; the boy had some muscle on him. It was hot as all fuck if Levi was honest.

“Were you guys visiting Isabel?” Eren asked, his hand not yet dropping Levi’s as he turned his attention to Hanji.

“Yeah, she’s sick and we have her homework.”

Eren nodded, finally dropping Levi’s hand and Levi was sure that he was imagining the small squeeze Een gave to his hand the second before dropping it. “I’ll let you guys in.” He turned to wave at his friends, saying something about going inside for a moment.

Hanji nudged Levi with a concerned look and Levi shrugged her off, shoving his hands in his pockets. Eren was saying something, but for once, Levi wasn’t listening, thinking to himself how stupid he really was for liking someone like Eren. Why couldn’t he settle on someone like Erwin? Someone that he actually had a chance with but, of course, his heart wanted to betray him like it always did and settled for the most perfect boy Levi would ever know.

“—might have hit his head but I don’t think so.” Levi tuned back in on the conversation, this time, Isabel standing in front of him looking at him with concern. Her nose was read, a blanket pulled around her shoulders. She sniffled, bringing a tissue to wipe at her nose.

“Are you okay?” Her voice was raspy, turning to cough in the crook of her elbow. He nodded, shifting awkwardly, trying not to focus on the proximity between he and Eren. She gave him a look saying that she didn’t believe him but Levi didn’t care and she looked at Eren. “You can leave now. Thank you for letting them him.”

Eren nodded, reaching up to ruffle her hair and he turned to leave. “Oh, real quick. Hey, Levi, did you finish that biology assignment? I didn’t get the last question.”

“Oh, uh,” Levi cleared his throat awkwardly and placed his backpack on the ground, crouching down to rummage around before finding the paper that he wanted and extended out to Eren. “Here.”

“Thank you. You’re the best.” Eren grinned at him before waving at the other two and making his way out the door.

Usually, Levi wasn’t one to give his homework out so willy nilly, usually telling people to fuck off and do it themselves. Hanji and Isabel stared at him incredulously, Isabel shaking her head before turning to make her way upstairs.

“You’re so whipped.” Hanji said with a sigh, turning to follow Isabel.

Levi grabbed his backpack, dragging it behind him as he walked up the stairs. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

Eren had been acting really strange the closer as the week went by slowly. Levi took to noticing this because he tended to watch Eren like the creepy fucker that he was but even Isabel was starting to notice. She didn’t know why. She said that she had asked him only to be blown off almost too quickly so she didn’t bother with it anymore.

Levi definitely noticed the little looks and smiles and waves he received whenever he and Eren passed each other. It made his heart flutter with each one he received and he felt more and more pathetic each time. He even managed a little smile and wave back which sent a big grin across Eren’s face, causing Levi to blush and scurry away.

It was the weekend—the one before Valentine’s Day Hanji kept reminding (Levi almost smacked her the third time she mentioned it)— Levi having spent all day at Isabel’s house with Hanji as they worked on homework and binge watched Criminal Minds before Levi finally decided that it was better for him to get home before his mom started to call him non-stop and worry herself into an aneurysm. He grabbed his things, saying his goodbyes to his friends before making his way outside.

Instantly, he was met with the unmistakable sound of yelling and it was coming from the house next door. _Eren’s house._

As Levi slowly approached the front of Eren’s house, the yelling and screaming grew louder and Levi instinctively pulled out his phone, Isabel’s number being pulled up just in case he needed to call her and inform her of what was going on. Before he could do anything, the front door of the house opened, yelling louder before being muffled as it was slammed shut.

There was no doubt that it was Eren pacing in front of the door. Levi could hear him muttering to himself, sniffling like he was crying and there was a kick to the side of the house. His hands settled on his hips and he let his head fall back as he took a few loud breaths before his hands reached up to rub his face and run through his hair. Levi could see all this through the movement of Eren’s silhouette.

“Levi?”

The voice startled him and it dawned on him that he had been staring like a creep.

“U—uh…” Levi tried to think of an explanation, looking anywhere but the direction of Eren. “I was just—I wasn’t eavesdropping, I swear. I—I was just leaving Isabel’s house a—and I heard yelling and…” His voice trailed off, hearing snow crunch under Eren’s shoes as he neared closer to the shorter boy.

Levi could get a better look now, the moonlight illuminating Eren’s beautiful tan skin. Instantly, Levi took notice of the red puffiness in Eren’s eyes, the tear streaks on his face and the awkward aura that surrounded him. Usually, Eren held a certain cockiness and charisma around him as he walked through the hallways of the school, but this Eren, this Eren was different and Levi didn’t like it. It made his heart hurt in a way he didn’t know possible.

“It’s okay,” he offered a weak smile, one that was obviously forced and broken. “I…” He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, something that Levi had never seen him do in a nervous way. “Can I walk you home?” Levi was taken by surprise with the question and he felt warmth spread through his chest. “I’d rather you get home safe and right now, I kinda… don’t want to be home.”

Levi offered a gentle smile and nodded. “Of course.”

They walked together in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Levi wanted to say something but at the same time he wanted to wait until Eren did. Of course, there was part of him that wanted to reach out and slip his hand into Eren’s, give it a light, reassuring squeeze because he could hear the other boy sniffling from next to him.

“Are you okay?” Levi found himself asking before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth. Eren looked at him after wiping his cheek with his sleeve and nodded. Levi could tell that he was lying. “You don’t have to lie to me, but you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” His words were quiet in the thin air between them and he could feel Eren’s eyes roaming over his face as Levi looked forward.

The back of his mind was screaming at Levi; _But I want you to tell me. I need you to tell me. I hate when you look at me with such sad, broken eyes._

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Eren asked, his voice barely above a whisper as they turned the corner to Levi’s street. He was silent for a moment, trying to think of the right thing to say other than confessing his pathetic love to him. Even then, Levi wasn’t sure it was love—he was positive that it wasn’t love in fact. That’s just what Hanji and Isabel had chosen to believe.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Levi shrugged, pulling out his keys from his pocket. “You’re nice to me all the time. One of the nicest people to me that isn’t part of my friend group.”

“Are we not friends?”

Those words hit Levi like a truck and he wished that he could suck back what he had said to deserve such a hit. It made him break and finally looked at Eren. His eyes reflected the moonlight, reflecting it back to Levi as they glistened from having crying. _Beautiful,_ Levi thought to himself.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek before answering. “Of course. That is… I mean, if you want to be.” He was sure that given the option, Eren really wouldn’t want to. It would ruin Eren’s good reputation at school if he were friends with a loser like him.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I know how much of a stickler with your homework you are and you just willingly gave it to me without hesitation.”

_That’s because I’m jelly under your voice._

He didn’t have a response for that, looking away in attempt to hide the blush on his face and he walked up the front steps to his house, Eren following behind. He was thankful that the front porch light wasn’t on so Eren couldn’t see the embarrassing look on Levi’s face as he tried to come up with a reasonable answer as to why he had given Eren the homework. But nothing came to mind.

“Thank you,” he said instead and he turned to look at the taller boy. His breath caught in his throat when he noticed how close they were. He could practically feel Eren’s body heat radiating off of him. He cleared his throat and glanced away from Eren’s lips before he was caught staring. “For walking me home. I—I hope you feel better after g—getting some fresh air.” Levi mentally cursed himself for stuttering like a fool, but he couldn’t help it because of the closeness between the two of them.

Eren’s eyes searched Levi’s, something stirring in those breathtaking eyes that Levi didn’t quite understand but had the biggest desire to. “There is one thing.” Eren’s words were hushed between them but rang loud and clear in Levi’s ears.

“Anything,” Levi found himself saying, not caring about how desperate he sounded to help Eren.

Nothing was said and Eren stepped closer, leaning down to press a soft, gentle kiss against Levi’s lips. They lingered for a moment, gone as quick as they were there and Eren stepped away. He gave Levi a smile, saying something that Levi didn’t process and before Levi could stop him, he was out of sight.

That was Levi’s first kiss.

He couldn’t believe it.

His _first_ kiss was from Eren Jaeger.

He had to be dreaming.

It had to be a joke, right? Right?

Eren wouldn’t kiss Levi. Never in a million years.

Levi was in way too deep.

 

* * *

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Hanji smiled widely at Levi as he dragged himself to his locker. All day, his friends had tried contacting him but he didn’t bother with answering, too busy wallowing in self loathing to care if they thought he was dead or not. He grunted in response, watching out of the corner of his eye as she rummaged for something in her bag as he put in the combination for his lock.

As he opened it, a small, pink slip of paper fell out and landed at his feet. Hanji stopped what she was doing, both her and Levi now staring at the small piece of paper that had slipped out of his locker.

“Is that what I think it is?” Hanji asked and Levi decided to ignore the grin in her voice as he bent down to pick it up.

He flipped it over, revealing a picture of Leonardo DiCaprio poorly cropped onto the piece of pink paper with letters off to the side of it: _I want you more than an oscar_

“Is that… Leonardo DiCaprio?” Hanji asked, looking over his shoulder and he cringed away when she snorted in his ear, snatching the small card from his hand. “Oh my god, that’s so cute!” She squealed, clapping excitedly and Levi took the paper back.

“This isn’t funny.” Levi deadpanned.

Hanji’s celebration stopped and she looked at him with a face of confusion. “What?”

“This isn’t funny,” he reiterated through gritted teeth.

“Oh, oh, no. I didn’t put that there.” She waved her arms in front of her. “This is what I got for you.” She pulled a card and a small box of candies out of her bag and handed them to him. “It’s a card with cats on it and a box of random chocolates. _That,_ ” she pointed to the first card, a shit-eating grin on her face, “wasn’t from me.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Then who the fuck is it from?”

Before Hanji could answer, Isabel came bouncing over, a cheery smile on her face. “Good morning.” Hanji glanced at her, Levi flickering his narrowed eyes to his other friend. “What?”

“Did you put this in my locker?”

  
She raised her eyebrows, grabbing the card from his hand. “Oh my god,” she groaned, a laughed mixed into the sound and she handed it back. “No, but I know who did.” Levi raised his eyebrows in question and Isabel scoffed in amusement. “Who the fuck else do you think it was?”

“It wasn’t.” Hanji said and Isabel turned to her with a smug smirk and a nod.

“Who the fuck then?” Levi snapped. He really wasn’t in the mood. Eren’s kiss was still lingering on his lips and now that it was Valentine’s Day, Levi craved the other boy’s presence more than ever despite the fact that he knew he couldn’t have it. He shouldn’t even want it, but he did.

When he didn’t get an answer, Levi let out a growl of frustration, slamming his locker and began his trek to homeroom. Hanji and Isabel followed behind, giggling and whispering to each other. Levi was surprised that he didn’t snap at them and made his way into the classroom, slumping into his seat and hunched over, banging his forehead against the desk a few times before resting his chin on it with a huff. Isabel patted his head gently as she walked by to sit at her desk next to him and Hanji took her seat in front of him.

“Who else do I hang out with, that I know, who would put that in your locker?” Isabel asked, shifting in her seat to face him and she crossed a leg over the other.

“It was _not_ Eren.” Levi said darkly.

“What makes you so sure?”

“He isn’t the type to do two stupid pranks in a row.” Levi muttered.

“Pranks?”

Levi groaned and leaned back in his seat, hands rubbing over his face. “He kissed me.” His words were muffled behind his hands but he knew both Isabel and Hanji heard him.

“He _what?_ ” They asked simultaneously, scooting impossibly closer to him.

“You heard me.”

“ _When?_ ” They were strangely good at talking at the same time.

“Sunday.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

Levi looked at them. “Okay, one, stop talking at the same times. It’s creepy, and two—” His words were cut short as a certain, tall, green-eyed boy walked into the room with his same group of friends but this time, he looked directly in Levi’s direction, their eyes connecting and Levi looked away first.

After a moment, once everyone was settled and their homeroom teacher was taking attendance, Levi looked up, glancing between his two friends. “I’ll tell you later.”

 

* * *

 

“It’ll be fine.” Isabel waved a hand absentmindedly. “My parents are gone for the night and probably are going to get a hotel so they can have some weird ass sex.”

Levi made a face. “TMI, Isabel.”

“So, you get the house to yourself tonight? Is that why you invited a bunch of people over?” Hanji asked, legs swinging from where she was sitting on the counter.

“Well… I’m not _entirely_ alone.”

To answer Levi’s unasked question, Eren walked through the door and placed his stuff on the ground next to it. His eyes snapped to Isabel’s as she smiled sheepishly. “He’s staying here for a while. He came out to his parents and they weren’t really… nice about it. So, for now, he’s in the guest bedroom until things get settled and cooled between him and his parents.”

That explained the yelling and why Eren had been crying when he walked Levi home that one night. It also answered Levi’s simmering question on if Eren was gay or not. That still didn’t explain the kiss, or the Valentine's Day card that Eren had supposedly slipped into his locker.

“You’re throwing a party?” Eren asked as he walked over to them.

Levi wasn’t sure if he could do this. Not tonight. Any other night, he would be drooling over Eren from afar and ogling his perfect body and smiling but after everything that’s happened in the past two days… Levi couldn’t.

He pushed himself off the counter that he was leaning on and he set his water bottle down. “I… think I’m gonna go.” He couldn’t bring himself to glance in Eren’s direction, shying away from him as he moved a bit closer to Hanji. “I’m kinda tired.” His friends knew it was a lie, he wasn’t even trying at this point so for all he knew, Eren could know that Levi was lying.

They didn’t bother with trying to stop him as he gathered his things and left without another word. He crossed his arms over his chest, allowing himself to slip and slide a little on the ice that he hated so much. It wasn’t until he heard his name that he fell, this time falling forward into a small snow pile. He heard footsteps rushing to him as he pushed himself up and out of the snow and there was a hand around his bicep, helping him up.

“Are you okay?”

Levi didn’t need to look to know how it was and he tugged his arm away, looking down at his feet to allow his hair to cover his eyes. “What do you want, Eren?”

“What? You just fell. I was checking up on you.”

Levi scoffed and began walking away, feeling the corners of his eyes prickle with tears. “You came after me for a reason.”

“You just suddenly… left.” Eren called after him, running on the ice and sliding after him and he grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away further.

“Why does it matter to you?” Levi snapped a bit more harshly than he intended but he didn’t care. “I’m obviously just another kid you decided to notice because you realized that I liked you. So what better to do than to mess around with him and get a good laugh.”

Levi wasn’t expecting a shocked, even hurt look to cross over Eren’s face as he stared at Levi, mouth agape. It made him fidget, made his heart hurt a little more and a tear fell before he could stop it.

Eren closed his mouth and Levi watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “Did… didn’t you get my card?” He asked quietly, almost shyly and Levi was sure that anyone in the world could hear the sound his heart make as he shattered into a million pieces at the sound of Eren’s quiet voice.

“Was that a real Valentine’s Day card?”

Eren nodded. “I… Isabel said Leonardo DiCaprio was your favorite actor and I was too shy to actually give it to you in person.”

If Levi didn’t feel like an asshole before, he definitely did now. But that didn’t stop him from opening his mouth. “What about that kiss?”

“What about it? It was a kiss. I meant to kiss you, I obviously wanted to otherwise I wouldn’t have done it. Contrary to your belief, I don’t just go around kissing people willy nilly.” Levi _especially_ felt like an asshole now. He just ruined the once in a lifetime chance to be Eren Jaeger’s valentine and he blew it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi groaned and more hot tears spilled down his cheeks involuntarily. “I’m sorry. I was being an asshole and I was putting words in your mouth and I thought that you could actually never like me and—” Levi’s words were cut short when Eren’s hands grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. A real one.

It was nothing like the first time that Eren had hesitantly pressed his lips to Levi’s. No. It was a full kiss with purpose and vigor and Levi couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck to pull him even closer. Their bodies were pulled flush together, Eren’s arms around Levi’s waist, clinging to Levi as though he was a lifeline.

“I’ve dreamt of that happening for almost four years.” Levi admitted, warm breaths puffing over Eren’s face from being slightly out of breath.

Eren smiled; that dazzling smile that make Levi’s knees weak and his heart jelly.

“Is anyone home at your place?” Eren asked, voice barely above a whisper as he stole small kisses that made Levi’s heart jump each time. He shook his head, unable to get words out as his mind was fuzzy from the feeling of Eren so close to him and their lips pressed together. Eren hummed in content at his answer, cupping his jaw for one last lingering kiss before pulling away and he slipped his hand into Levi’s.

“Let’s go.”

Levi was thankful that his parents were out for the night, and even if they were home, they would have been drunk from wine and would have been in their room fooling around thinking that Levi was at Isabel’s house. Which was where he told them he would be.

He pulled Eren upstairs to his room, closing the door behind them quietly and he was pulled into another kiss. Levi made a small sound of surprise but melted against Eren’s warm, soft lips anyway. They slowly made their way to the bed, the back of Eren’s knees hitting the edge of it and he tumbled backwards with Levi on top of him.

He laughed, a bright, cheery sound that Levi was sure if it had a color, it would be the beautiful color of the sun; it outshined anything and everything and Levi decided it was his favorite sound in the whole world.

“What?” Eren asked, his hand reaching up to brush hair away from Levi’s eyes and the smaller boy blushed.

“Huh?”

“You were staring.” His fingers were soft through his hair, soft like a kitten’s fur, matching Eren’s words as they filled the atmosphere with ease. It was comforting, Levi opting to hear that voice every night for the rest of his life.

“You have a nice laugh,” he admitted, a pink blush dusting over his cheeks and Eren chuckled, low in his chest and Levi decided that was a sound he could listen to every night as well.

“You have a nice face.” Eren kissed the tip of his nose and Levi couldn’t help but smile at the small gesture and the compliment. “And a nice smile. You should really smile more.” Levi blushed even darker at that. There weren’t many things in this world that could make him smile the way that Eren could. Except for otters. Levi loved otters.

Instead of waiting for an answer, Eren delved for another kiss, this one much slower than the others. He was taking his time; _they_ were taking their time to explore each other’s mouths. It was awkward, filled with giggles as their noses bumped, trying to find the right rhythm to go about what they wanted to do. Teeth clacked a couple times as they tried open mouthed kisses, Eren having to pull away so he could laugh, burying his nose in Levi’s hair as the latter hid his face in Eren’s chest.

Finally, they found a rhythm. It was slow, steady, one that they could both keep up with. It was nice.

Levi had somehow landed straddling Eren’s lap while Eren’s back was pressed against the headboard of Levi’s bed but it granted a better angle for Levi to tilt his head to the side a little, deepening their kiss. As their tongues mingled together, the two boys let out simultaneous sounds from the back of their throats, pulling away.

Lips were pink and swollen, a string of saliva between their lips only for them to be connected once again in a slightly more fervent kiss. Hands slid against skin, clothes being pulled off until they were only left in their underwear. They were both embarrassed, not needing to say out loud that they were. It was obvious from the blush that crept over their faces.

Eren’s lips connected to Levi’s neck once again, peppering small butterfly kisses down the side and over his throat. Levi tilted his head back, allowing Eren more access as he experimentally ground his hips against Eren’s. It elicited the most delicious sounding moan that Levi had ever heard and it caused him to repeat the same action.

“Fuck.” Eren’s tone was breathy, almost desperate and Levi knew that if he said anything, he would sound the same.

“Feels good,” Levi murmured, as he continued the action once again. Eren ducked back down to suck at Levi's neck only for Levi's chin to bonk into his eyebrow and he pulled away with a groan of pain. “Shit, are you okay?” Levi asked, hands moving up to pull Eren's away to examine the spot.

“Yeah. I'm okay.” Eren smiled at him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss that made Levi's worry whither away. “This is my first time doing something like this.”

Levi was shocked. From all the stories and girlfriends that Eren had gone through, he wouldn't have thought the rumored sex god Eren Jaeger was a virgin.

“Really?” A small swell of pride filled his chest and he ran his hands through Eren's hair, pushing it back to reveal his eyes better. Eren nodded and glanced away with a blush. Pressing their foreheads together, Levi rubbed small circles into Eren's cheeks with his thumbs. “Me too. You're actually my first kiss.”

Eren glanced up at that, a look of his own pride glossing over his eyes and he ran his hands gently over Levi's back, fingers mapping over new territory. Levi arched into his touch and Eren took the opportunity to carefully duck his head—he didn't want to risk another injury— and suck on the conjunction of Levi's neck. It caused a little moan to leave his lips and he felt Eren's lips twist into a smirk against his skin.

“Hey,” he said as he pulled away, leaving a tiny kiss over the blossoming bruise that was now forming. “My first successful hickey.”

Levi giggled, his thumb brushing over Eren's bottom lip as he smiled. “Successful being the key word, yeah?”

“Well…” Eren blushed even more, the red spreading down his neck and the tips of his ears and Levi laughed. He gave a teasing tug to Eren's ears and kissed him when the boy finally looked up.

“Feel free to use me as practice.”

“You're the only one I want to put them on.” He grinned as he successful caused Levi to blush a deep red and he kissed his collarbone, leaving a trail of small, purplish bruises as he traveled down Levi's chest.

“Can I lay you down?” Eren whispered, soft and caring. He smiled when Levi nodded and carefully laid him on his back, making sure he was comfortable before continuing with what he was doing. Levi loved the tenderness Eren held in his touches, continuously asking Levi is he was okay and if it felt good, what else Eren needed to do if he wanted more.

It made Levi feel loved, wanted by the beautiful boy above him.

His fingers were shaky at first, Levi stopping him to allow him a breather. It was their first times doing anything like this and they laughed the awkwardness off, taking each step slowly until it was done right, uncaring how many attempts it took.

Levi's fingers twisted in Eren's hair, his breathing becoming labored as Eren mouthed at his thighs and his fingers slowly pumped inside him. He wanted to make sure Levi was thoroughly prepared, using all the knowledge from reading and watching gay porn to make it as relaxing and pleasurable for Levi as he possibly could.

“Eren,” Levi moaned breathlessly, voice needy and dripping with pleasure, “you— _ah_ —feels good.” He didn't care if he was making complete sentences or not anymore, totally lost in everything and anything that was Eren.

Levi's back arched beautifully off the bed, his head pushing back in the pillows when Eren hits that spot inside him that as him whining and writhing in the sheets. “Fuck,” he breathes, rutting down against Eren's fingers shamelessly, “right there. Again, baby. Please.”

Eren hit it again, watching Levi's reactions like he was addicted to them and he needed more. With a shaky breath, Eren removed his fingers and Levi whined. His hair was already sticking to his forehead from the sweat that gathered there and he looked at Eren with hooded eyes and he reached his hands out for Eren who grabs them instantly, pressing a kiss to each hand.

“Do you have any condoms?” Eren murmured, both of them trying to remain quiet in the small room despite of no one else being in the house.

“Fuck,” Levi groaned and sat up. “I'll be right back.” He gives Eren a quick kiss before pulling on a pair of loose sweatpants and he ran downstairs, listening for any movements of his parents and he quickly slipped into their room. He grabbed a few condoms from their supply—his father told him one night while drunk and never remembered telling him—before racing back upstairs to Eren.

“Now we do.”

Eren laughed. “Did you just steal condoms from your parents?”

“They won't notice.” Levi shrugged and tossed the extras into the nightstand drawer before placing one in Eren's palm.

Eren smiled at him, helping Levi get settled once again and gives Levi's dick a couple awkward strokes before himself. He cleared his throat, carefully tearing open the wrapper.

“Eren?” Levi spoke up after a moment of silence.

“Hm?”

“You know how to put it on, right?” Eren blushed a dark crimson and looked away.

“Obviously. I'm just… nervous.” He glanced at Levi who leaned up and gave a soft, reassuring kiss to the corner of his mouth. He guided Eren's hand to the head of his dick, hesitating to let Eren pull away if he wanted.

Levi nuzzled his nose into Eren's cheek, peppering a few kisses there. “We don't have to.” He whispered but Eren shook his head, turning to brush their lips as he rolled the condom on.

“I want to.”

It was gentle and slow, finding the rhythm between the two being difficult but they slowed until they could. Skin slipped against skin, soft sounds of pleasure filling the room as they moved as one, the moonlight giving the necessary light to continue on.

They reached their climaxes together, neither lasting long but they couldn't bring themselves to care. Their breathing was labored, pressing their foreheads together and shared a blissful kiss, tongues mingling together like they had been doing it for years. Levi was content with it, curling into his sheets with a yawn after Eren wiped them off and threw the condom away. He pressed his chest to Levi's to back, his lips ghostly trailing over the back of his neck and his shoulder.

“Thank you.” Eren said after a few shared kisses and Levi blinked at him sleepily.

“What for?”

Eren smiled, a sleepy smile that Levi wanted to wake up to every morning for the rest of his life, the imagine engraved in his brain forever.

“For being my Oscar.”

Never did Levi think that Eren Jaeger, rumored sex god of their high school, would be a cheesy hopeless romantic.

But everyone was wrong sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
